A Cold Face
by RabbitLady652
Summary: Kagome gets fed up with Inuyasha and goes to find Sesshomaru! why does she go to him? what will happen? will I ever learn to write a proper summury? find all this out inside... Paring: Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha please read and review! thanks! sorry its so short , first chapters usually are
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world. I'm going to now write a story with Kagome and Seshomaru and slight Inuyasha. So despite what anything else says that is the pairing. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except three fat rabbits.**

Kagome sighed, she'd had enough of trying to happy with only half his love. If Inuyasha couldn't give her all his love then he didn't deserve her. She couldn't let him not deiced. He couldn't have both her and Kikyou.

The only problem was whenever he gave her that cheesy grin of his, she couldn't stay mad. Or her smile would give her away, and he'd know he had won. She had to do something about that. She suddenly had a idea, she could get Sesshomaru to teach her! He was the king of masked emotions! Now how was she going to find him? She pondered And after she found him how was she going to convince him to teach her? She wondered. Oh well, she thought I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. But until then she was going to have to avoid Inuyasha like the plague. Yes. That would work.

**three days later**

okay time to put her plan into action. She had told everybody that she was going back to her world for a week or so. That would give her plenty of time to find Sesshomaru and figure out what to do next. And with that she left.

**Two days later**

She walked and walked keeping a barrier up so Inuyasha couldn't find her.

Sesshomaru sensed a barrier coming closer and tensed up thinking it was Naraku.

Kagome emerged from the bushes seeing Sesshomaru with his hand on his sword, giggled nervously and said, ''Well I guess I found him'' to no one in particular.

Found who? Asked Sesshomaru taking his hand off his sword.

Well, you. Replied Kagome. What business do you have with this Sesshomaru? He asked. Well I wanted to asked you,, if you would teach me.

Teach you what? Asked Sesshomaru slightly confused but not showing it. That! She said excitedly. What? He asked. That! Your face!

Teach you my face? Asked a even more confused Sesshomaru but still not showing it.

''No''. Kagome said calming sown and becoming serious. I want you to teach me how to mask my emotions. No. Said Sesshomaru. Kagome lost her serious face and whined ''Why not?'' Why do you even want to learn if I were to teach you? And what would I gain from helping you?

Well to answer your first question, ''Its none of your business'' and to answer your second question, you will have the satisfactory feeling that you did something nice for someone else! Then seeing the look on his face said, ''I'll cook for you whenever you need it and do whatever you say during the training. Then pausing for a minute and thinking about it said ''Inside the lines of decency of course.'' Sesshomaru said if you will not tell this Sesshomaru why you want to learn then he doesn't have to teach you. Come Jaken and Rin. As he started to walk away Kagome called after him ''Wait! You probably would care anyway but if its the only way to learn then.. itsInuyasha.'' she blurted ''there'' she said with a victorious grin. ''Now will you teach me? She asked. This Sesshomaru agreed to no such thing. And what does my half breed brother have to do with anything? Explain.

Kagome took a deep breath and said,

'' Inuyasha can't deiced who he loves, me or Kikyou. And I know that its best if I just let go and give him up, but he doesn't want to let ether one of us go and every time I try to break up with him he gives me this cheesy grin and says he's sorry, and for some reason every time he does I can't help but smile, and I need help concealing my emotions.''

Kagome sighed. And that's the story. now will you teach me? Sesshomaru said, '' Yes.'' You'll teach me?! Asked Kagome happily. Sesshomaru repeated, '' Yes.'' Kagome jumped in the air and smiled happily ( She had learned not to squeal in front of a dog demon as it hurts their ears.) Come. Sesshomaru commanded. Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Said Kagome happily. ''That will not be necessary.'' Said Sesshomaru. ''You will address me as Sesshomaru.'' Yes Sesshomaru!'' she said happily, as they walked into the forest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

**hello please tell me if I should continue this story or what I should add to it in a review thanks!**


	2. Sorry,

_**Hi sorry about this and please don't hate me but I am discontinuing this story. It wasn't going any where and I am bored with it if anyone else wants to finish this story please PM me about it, this is the only story that is available for that so sorry again bye**_

_**-RabbitLady652**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, so I was going two discontinue this story but after I posted the sorry chapter, I got several reviews asking me to keep it going so I decided to give it another shot,**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

_**last time on a cold face...**_

_What does my half breed brother have to do with anything? Explain. _

_Kagome took a deep breath and said, _

_'' Inuyasha can't deiced who he loves, me or Kikyou. And I know that its best if I just let go and give him up, but he doesn't want to let ether one of us go and every time I try to break up with him he gives me this cheesy grin and says he's sorry, and for some reason every time he does I can't help but smile, and I need help concealing my emotions.'' _

_Kagome sighed. And that's the story. now will you teach me? Sesshomaru said, '' Yes.'' You'll teach me?! Asked Kagome happily. Sesshomaru repeated, '' Yes.'' Kagome jumped in the air and smiled happily ( She had learned not to squeal in front of a dog demon as it hurts their ears.) Come. Sesshomaru commanded. Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Said Kagome happily. ''That will not be necessary.'' Said Sesshomaru. ''You will address me as Sesshomaru.'' Yes Sesshomaru!'' she said happily, as they walked into the forest..._

**Somewhere in the forest...**

''No''

Sesshomaru sighed, this was exasperating.

''You have to hide all emotions, now we will do this until you get it right,''

Kagome nodded,

''Kagome, I love you!''

Sesshomaru suddenly exclaimed, Kagome blushed liked mad and shook her head vigorously, as if to rid her mind of what was just said,

Sesshomaru sighed heavily,

''that was a test''

he said,

Jaken who just had fainted at what his idol had just said, quickly recovered and yelled a Kagome pointing his staff at her,

''Ha! As if a demon Lord could ever be in love with a pathetic human like you!''

''Jaken.''

Sesshomaru said,

''Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru?''

Jaken asked nervously,

Sesshomaru threw a rock at Jaken and knocked him out.

Sesshomaru said,

''All right lets try again,''

this time Kagome was ready for it,

''Kagome..''

Sesshomaru moved closer,

Kagome reminded herself that this was not real, it was all she could do to still the rapid beating of her heart,

''I-I love you.''

Sesshomaru said,

Kagome could feel his hot breath on her face,

she forced down the upcoming blush and said with a straight face showing no emotions,

''Well this is flattering, I'm afraid I do not feel the same way, and I must decline any advances of love.''

Sesshomaru felt a strange feeling in his chest, it was disappointment,

how was that? Sesshomaru asked himself, this was just a simulation, I have no such feelings for this human, though she his pretty cute when she is blushing, No! Stop! He will not be like his father!

''That is enough for today I will see you tomorrow''

Kagome was confused, why was he suddenly so cold? Rin suddenly appeared beside her, ''

can I please talk to you Lady Kagome?''

Rin asked

''Sure Rin but please just call me Kagome,''

''Okay Kagome,''

Rin said and they smiled at each other,

after they were a little while away from the camp Rin sat down on a large rock, Kagome did the same,

''Do you want to know why Lord Sesshomaru started being all cold all of a sudden?''

Rin asked,

Kagome nodded,

Rin giggled and said,

''Its cause he starting to fall in love with you!''

Kagome blushed like crazy,

Rin giggled again, and said,

''And by that blush I'm guessing your in love with him to!''

Kagome blushed harder and started to protest when Rin leaned into Kagome and said happily,

''If you two get married then I'll have a daddy and a mommy,''

Kagome smiled and put her arm around Rin as Rin drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was hiding in the tree nearby and heard everything,

his first thought was,

''_When did Rin get so good at reading me?''_

his second thought was, _Kagome is in love with me? _

And then, _Am I in love with Kagome?_

He decided to pay a little visit to his half brother, little did he know that that decision would seal his fate with Kagome.

End Of Chapter Three

_**See that button? That is the button of safety.**_

_**If you push that button and review, the world will not blow up! don't you wanna save the world? If so, push the button! :)**_


End file.
